1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic light emitting display device, holes and electrons are injected into an emitting layer through an anode and a cathode, and are recombined in the emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons emit energy, discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state, as light. The emitting layer of the organic light emitting display device includes an organic thin layer. The organic thin layer is formed by various methods. For instance, the organic thin layer can be formed by a physical vapor deposition method (e.g., an evaporation-deposition method), an ion-plating method, a sputtering method, a chemical vapor deposition method using a gas reaction, etc. However, the organic thin layer formed by the above-mentioned methods generally has a non-uniform thickness.